


Always with your eyes on me

by Vampykitty_kun



Series: Sons of the Bat [6]
Category: Batman (Comics), Batman - All Media Types, DCU, DCU - Comicverse, Robin (Comics)
Genre: Awkward Conversations, Dead Robins, Fear, Memorials, Training, Watching, respect
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-27
Updated: 2012-12-27
Packaged: 2017-11-22 14:50:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 751
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/611019
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vampykitty_kun/pseuds/Vampykitty_kun
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Tim had first begun training with Bruce, the case had spooked him. It was almost as though he could feel Jason’s eyes boring into his back whenever he was within range of the opaque lenses of that mask.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Always with your eyes on me

**Author's Note:**

> Again, this one kinda came out of nowhere. Still have another chapter nearly finished that's giving me some issues at the very end.
> 
> Ah well, more for you!
> 
> -x-x-x-x-x-x-
> 
> Warnings: None  
> Pairings: None
> 
> -x-x-x-x-x-x-

When Tim first began his training with Bruce, it was a bittersweet happening. On one hand, he was thrilled that he was able to actually be in their world. Since he had begun following Dick and Bruce oh so many years ago, he had felt connected to them. They had been more of a family to him than his own two parents despite them not even knowing he existed. The fact that he was there now, down in the bat-cave, working alongside everything he had come to know and love was astounding. Even though he had never once intended, nor dreamt of becoming Robin, there he was being put through the motions.

On the other hand, this had come at a heavy price. He was only there because he _had_ to be. Only there because Batman _needed_ a Robin, because Dick would not come home. They only needed a Robin, because Jason could no longer fill that role. Jason was dead.

Tim would have given ANYTHING for Jason to come back, anything to give Bruce back his lost son, anything to be able to have him right there with him just as though nothing had ever happened.

Jason had not deserved to die as he had.

When Tim had first begun training with Bruce, the case had spooked him. It was almost as though he could feel Jason's eyes boring into his back whenever he was within range of the opaque lenses of that mask.

It had taken some getting used to, and making peace with it when no one else was around.

When the first week of his apprenticeship had been coming to a close, Tim had found himself alone in the cave for the very first time. Alfred was up in the kitchen, and Bruce was out on patrol. Nightwing had been settling some things in Blüdhaven. He had felt the eyes boring into him again, and he had turned to face the case, although rather hesitantly.

He felt a great love for that costume, so fearing it had left him confused. He would have loved to have been able to get to know the boy that had worn it from a personal point of view rather than from him lurking in the shadows. He had often wondered if Jason would have ever left the country at all if he had had someone neutral, out of the loop to talk to… if he had risked his exposure to talk to the conflicted Robin. Tim's stomach always flipped when he thought about it, knowing he could have found out who the boy's mother had been himself, without Jason ever having to leave. But then again, so could have Batman.

He almost caved to the desire of approaching the boy on several occasions, but had changed his mind last second, fearing giving up the one thing in his life that made him feel happy, as Batman surely would have forced him to do.

He had been selfish.

He _almost_ believed the case knew.

He had walked up to the case, pressing a single bare hand to the glass, running it over the cool surface. He had shivered against his will, feeling just as uncomfortable in his skin as he had when he had put Jason's suit on to go save Bruce and Dick. In the end, he had sat before the memorial cross-legged on the floor of the cave, simply staring up at it. He had said nothing, for he was sure Bruce had the cave wired and bugged, but he let his thoughts speak just as loud as words. It may have only been a one-sided conversation, but he had liked to think that Jason had known what he had been saying.

_"I'm sorry."_

_"I wish it never happened."_

_"Would rather see you here than me."_

_"I could never replace you, never want to."_

_"I'll try and be worthy, try to make you proud."_

_"Please give me strength."_

_"I'll watch over them for you."_

Tim had continued to consult the case every once and while almost religiously for years, and had only stopped upon Jason's return, as he no longer saw the point. He was no longer trying to prove himself to a ghost, no longer making promises, no longer trying to prove his worth.

For now? Now he had to prove himself to the real thing… and that approval was something he would have to work long and hard for.

But he would not stop until he had succeeded.


End file.
